Into the Wind
by Silent Pencil
Summary: AU, follows an OC: Senior student Evelyna Arlert just wanted a way out. Getting Marked, that's filled in, is not what she had in mind. Follow her on her journey as she discovers that life as a fledgling is far more complicated than what they've said in her History books, but with the help of the High Priestess and the Nerd Herd plus one, she'll do just fine. Rated M.


Chapter one

The Dream

_It all felt so real...the way the water lapped on my toes begging me to go and play with it...the way the wind pushed me,_

_encouraging me to jump head first into the crystal clear sea. _

_If only it were real_

I pushed the thought aside and let myself get lost in my dream,

one of the only times im allowed to. My name's Evelyna im 18 and I have a one of a kind personality!

Right now... your in my brain so lets cue the real world!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I fumble around until I find the _snooz_e button.

_Why can't I ever stay in a dream... especially a astonishing one where everything is made like a mid-evil castle, with a breath taking view of a beautiful waterfall and sea with a colorful coral reef... if only._

With only my time away from home to look forward to, I stagger out of bed and find what im looking for. My amazing designer pants that my BFF gave me last year for Christmas.

"At least they still fit my big round bubble butt," surprised that I said that I looked around to find that im alone except for the girl in the mirror that stared back at me with a expression that looked like something in between embarrass and relieve.

_Its only you... well me... well whatever its me and you. A girl in a world that doesn't know you exist._

I sigh, not knowing what else to do I put the rest of my clothes on and get ready to go West Seattle High... home of the Wildcats, impressive name... am I right?

_SHOOM! BAMM!  
_

_The hell was that..it sounds like..._

" you should pay more attention to your clock you know that right?" my stepmother says obviously drunk.

_I'm soooo lucky she didnt come barging in here a minute ago... she would have seen me kensy six naked... not the best thing for a dunk to see especially your step mom.._

" well I was just about to leave if you didnt come in here sounding like a herd of mad elephants on a rampage." I say trying to keep my anger in check and just able to do so, I leave my room ( well more of an attic but you get my meaning).

" you should be more respectful to your mother" Swaying with the difficulty of talking and focasing on me.

" Your not my mother and will never earn the tittel of " mother" and i'll never be respectful to you untell you can show me that you have a caring heart about others beside yourself." using my hands to quote mother.

Leaving the house with a worse attitude than I stared the day with.

_Why always me...do I ever get a brake...or is this all my life holds for me?_

"WAIT!" a small but strong voice commands from behind me

"Aiden" I say with a smile," do you need something sweetheart?"

" Don't forget my hug!" Aiden exclaimed

"I would never in a million years my little blossom."

She hugs me like this was the last time she was going to see me. To me something was off, I didn't know what but something in the back of my mind would not settle on the feeling.

"Is everything ok?" my father asks

"Everything is fine with that hand full of a daughter of yours!" my stepmother speaks as she comes down the stairs with a bottle of Jim Den in her hand, "Not! she is the rudest..." she pauses to take a drink. " and disrespectful organism in the universe!"

My father being as he is...doesn't question his wife's statement, but fully agrees with her!

_This day just keeps getting better and better! Damn not a single day of peace for me! Just cant wait until I leave for...Which reminds me..._

"sorry cant stay and chat... got to go get my edamacation going so I can find a job far far away from here so... Adios Amigos!"

And with that behind me I say good bye house... hello school!

My ride to school was short lived but peaceful as my black and purple bike zoomed downed the roads. The trees are always eerie at this time of day. Dark and mystic. Fog staying low to the ground and you always swear you here a little girl scream, but that's always the birds and wolves calling to each other. Let it be a raver or a crow neither can detour me from my path today. I look straight ahead today no more looking in the past, not going to think about the events that happened earlier.

_What was it about that hug today...Crap! Stop thinking about that it will only get worse. I'll just listen to some music to stop thinking... maybe some Skillet will help I dont know...The woods, they seem to distant, like im not me to them. They know somethings wrong with me. No! I need to stop thinking about this its just way to disorienting for me to deal with. _

"_Just keep your mind out of your ass and everything will be better." _the lil' voice in my head replays to all my thoughts

"_But how!? Great now im talking to myself _

"_You always have talked to yourself dont be so surprise, I'm your conscious dumbie! Anyway were already at school so better hurry bells about to ring._

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone Silent Pencil here! I'd like to announce that this is my first ever fanfiction that I wanted to write after awhile. Like an idea that just stuck with you kind of thing, ya know? And so I wrote this down. This is going to be a featuring a lot of OC's because this is more into the future kind of thing. All original characters will be present as we move along and you'll be surprised by the pairings. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this chapter dispute how short it is in length.  
**

**SP.**

**P.s edamacation is spelled that way for giggles, I do know how to spell education. :D**


End file.
